Grasping for Straws and Something More
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Death can scare people, and open their eyes to things they never knew before. When the world is falling apart, you have to hold onto the good things... Nick/Ellis Slash.
1. A Reason To Survive :: Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reason To Survive

* * *

Nick's fingers twitched a little as he set his guns aside and looked over at Ellis. They were finally at a safe spot... Sure they'd lost two members of their team along the way, but... They were alive... And that had to count for something... Ellis stripped off his blood soaked shirt tossing it aside. He set them aside and examined the scuffs and cuts on his torso, but Nick was too busy admiring how toned and muscular the mechanic was. His cool teal eyes were fixated on the younger man, a small smirk stretching over his lips. Ellis was oblivious to the eyes on him, his mind still on how the Tank had just crushed their friends only a few minutes ago. Nick, however, was a strictly, people come and people go, that's life kinda guy.

Ellis was shaken, and his body scuffed, bruised, and cut up in places. Nick picked up a med kit and walked over to the younger man, gently inspecting the wounds, his gentle and uncalloused fingers brushing his skin. Ellis shivered and looked at Nick nervously.

"How do I look?" he asked, his thick southern drawl having sounded thicker when laced with fear. Nick was able to fight back the many answers on the tip of his tongue and begin to clean up the cuts and scuffs and then proceed to bandage them.

"You'll be fine once I get you all patched up. It's not bad." he said with a softly laugh. "Ellis, you need to stop shakin'... I know... We just screwed our odds and that now, we're long shots without Coach and Ro'... But..."

Ellis frowned deeply, interrupting the older man.

"You're gunna let me die out there! You hate me man!" Ellis blurted out in fear. Nick was surprised out how much these words stung to hear. Nick leaned back against a wall, his brows furrowed as the words sank in. Hate...? No... That wasn't how he felt at all. He pushed himself away from the wall and crossed the room. He picked up a med kit again, and continued his careful cleaning and bandaging. Ellis seemed stunned and unsure of how to react to this behavior. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as Nick worked diligently. When he was finished wrapping up Ellis' wounds, he gave him some pain pills to help ease the pain.

"Here. Just take these..." he said softly, his dark husky voice showing a bit of sadness. Ellis took them almost reluctantly and swallowed as many down as he knew he could handle. There was a long awkward pause between them before Nick took Ellis by the wrist and made him look at him once more, their eyes meeting in a very intense gaze. Ellis opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he closed it again. Nick reached up, cupped Ellis' face in his hand.

"Ellis... You know all that shit I was sayin'...? I was just jokin' okay?" Nick said softly, watching as Ellis seemed to melt at the contact and sweetness. Nick smiled weakly as Ellis nodded, smiling back at him. There was another, equally awkward moment between them, before in a sudden movement, Ellis' hands were tightly gripping the front of Nick's shirt and Nick was yanked inward.

Ellis' hat landed on the floor softly, knocked from his head as his mouth collided with Nick's. Suddenly Nick felt he was losing grip on reality. His world was slipping away and becoming Ellis... Ellis' lips on his. So soft, tasting of blood and surprisingly when Ellis parted his lips and pushed his tongue into the older man's mouth, it tasted so sweet... So natural and unique. It was purely Ellis... If he it was possible, Nick would have bottled the moment forever. It was so sudden and so passionate he was swept into it. Their tongues roving over one another in a perfect feeling of slick and silky carnality. And it was just like that, that Nick became addicted. He grabbed Ellis' shoulders rather quickly, his fingers tightly gripping the incredibly strong muscles. Ellis was so toned, so much like satin draped over a perfect statue... So soft, sculpted...

Nick carefully ran his fingers over every inch of exposed skin, not pressing hard for fear of reopening any wounds, their lips never parting. It felt incredible to be this close to the younger man. He gasped as he felt Ellis' fingers slide up his clothed torso and pinch his nipples through the silky fabric of his shirt. Ellis grinned into their kiss at this and pinched again, rolling them just a little bit. It sent tremors of pleasure shooting through Nick's body. Nick broke away from Ellis' lips, looking down at the young man who was grinning cockily, wondering to himself just how long this kid had wanted to touch him, and more importantly, how much experience he had... Ellis was too busy just feeling to think, that was the big difference between the two of them...

Ellis was all heart, and Nick was all head. The two of them were pressed together, their lips moving against one another again, Nick kept his hands on the younger man's shoulder's but Ellis' hands were already unfastening the buttons of Nick's shirt. Nick moaned as Ellis' tongue suddenly left his mouth, only to resume it's work down on Nick's now exposed nipples, beginning to suck and tug them with his teeth, making the once soft little patches become taut and sensitive to the touch. Nick's hands gripped those beautiful bare shoulder's tighter. Sure he was letting Ellis take charge now, but if this kept up, Nick would be too aroused to do anything except lay there and enjoy the young man. And he was highly tempted to do so...

Ellis was molding him like clay in his strong and very skilled hands. He was after all, a mechanic.

Nick arched into those skilled hands, letting himself be pushed back and down. He found himself pressed with his back against the wall, sitting on the ground, Ellis straddling his lap as his lips eagerly sought out Nick's once more. Nick welcomed the over zealous young man's tongue once more, the almost teenage awkwardness of the situation settled in as he realized he was half way to forty and had a twenty something in his lap, rutting against him like a dog in heat. And it felt amazing.

Ellis was so eager, Nick found it hard not to just let him do as he pleased. On top of the fact that the kid had been so upset, he was damn good at what he was doing. You just couldn't get something so pure as this without waiting your whole damn life. As Ellis' hands moved to his belt he quickly reached down and grabbed them. He broke from his lips and smiled softly.

"Wait for me." Nick said softly.

Ellis blushed and his lips curved into a goofy smile.

"Okay..."

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. A Gift :: Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Gift

* * *

Snow... It fell so lightly down onto the ground in front of them as they stepped off the plane and onto solid ground once more. Ellis had never seen snow before, and with a child like fascination looked up at the sky. Nick smiled softly, glad to see he could find something beautiful in all this mess. Here they were to start life anew in Canada. The disease hadn't come this far up north yet, and after so much pain, and loss, they were free. Free of everything. The disease, the world they left behind. And it was Christmas...

What a beautiful Christmas gift this was, to be safe and sound for the first time in so very long. Ellis shivered, not having a coat, and his body not used to the cold. He was from far too down south to have experienced such cold. Nick slipped off his suit jacket and dropped it lightly onto Ellis' shoulders, letting the younger man pull it around his shoulders.

"Here. Don't want you catching cold now. Not after everything else..." he said softly. He took Ellis by the hand and smiled warmly.

"Come on... Let's get the hell outta this god forsaken air port and get a hotel room somewhere..." Nick suggested with a soft smile. Ellis nodded, blushing at the feeling of Nick's fingers lacing with his. He followed the man out to the streets outside, excited to see people out and about, walking around, shopping, talking, conversing. It was as if the world had started over again anew just for them. Hand in hand they walked, going to a near by phone. Nick made a few calls and then, before Ellis knew what was going on, there was a cab there waiting to pick them up. Ellis had never ridden in cab before. He'd never been to such a cold and big city, and was looking around curiously as Nick ushered him into the vehicle. The pair of them drove to a near by hotel. Ellis felt so small in comparison to the large and lavish building.

"Woah Nick... How d'you afford all this fancy stuff?" he asked in rapture as they got out of the car and Nick guided him up into the hotel. Nick simply smiled as he walked to the desk, getting their key and then lead the way towards the elevator.

"Well Ellis, it's all about connections. I have money. And I have connections. And in life, that's all you really need." he explained. Ellis was so in awe of the immense and lavish building he could hardly comprehend what Nick meant by this statement. They stepped onto the elevator and Nick pressed the button for the twelfth floor. Ellis hugged Nick's jacket closer to his body, excitement lighting his beautiful eyes. Nick couldn't help but smile.

It had been so long since he'd desired the company of another human being and he'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to be around someone who just made you... Happy. Nick couldn't help but be endeared to the childlike zealousness of his young companion. He let the younger man grab onto his hand again as they exited the elevator, and walked down the cream colored halls on the golden carpets, so plush beneath their aching feet.

Nick slid the key into the reader of the door handle and pushed the door open, chuckling softly as Ellis tugged him into the room. Nick watched as Ellis discarded the jacket onto the bed as he entered the bed room and looked around with bright and curious eyes. He seemed utterly awestruck by this single room. And as he looked around further, into the other rooms in the small but roomy suite, he let out little gasps of excitement. Nick couldn't help himself and laughed at the fascination that over took the handsome young man. He walked up to Ellis slowly, smiling a little brighter and more naturally than he had in days.

"This place is so big Nick! I ain' never seen nothin' so big an' purdy in my whole life, I reckon this is one of the nicest places I ever done set foot in. It's just beautiful Nick!" Ellis rambled, looking around animatedly. Nick laughed a little, raising his finger and pressing it to those fully and soft lips he'd become acquainted with only a few nights ago.

"Ellis. Ellis. We don't have time for this right now. I'm going to go down the street and buy some clothes for us. You shower up while I'm gone. I should be back soon. All right?" Nick explained softly. Ellis smiled and nodded.

"Okay Nick." he said, quickly swerving his head around Nick's hand and catching the mans' lips with his own in a brief kiss, winking a little and then he headed off to the shower without another word. Nick shook his head and smiled, a feeling in his chest welling up, overwhelming and tight. He swallowed hard. This feeling... He knew it well. Attraction. Affection. Lust... It was amazing... He felt so dangerous at that moment. Like he could take on the world. And really, they just had. He headed out, hailing a cab, going to pick up some t-shirts and jeans for the two of them. He'd never thought he'd buy or wear these clothes again. But suddenly, expensive suits just didn't seem very important anymore...

He was done in only maybe twenty minutes, and paid, driving back to the hotel and heading up, bags in hand. He was surprised to hear a soft noise coming from inside the bathroom, and upon closer listening, Nick realized that Ellis was singing in the shower. Somehow, while normally some obnoxious habit like this would irk him, he found it... Cute. Nick set the bags down on one of the beds and sighed softly, needing a shower himself. Nick sat down in a chair and slowly began to take off his belt, shoes, and untuck his shirt. He was ready to crash after such a long and hectic few weeks.

Nick closed his eyes and took a few peaceful moments to gather his thoughts. He hardly realized the singing and water had stopped, and moments later, Ellis had entered the room, only a towel around his waist, dripping wet. His hair stuck to his slightly pink face and his muscles were shimmering in the light from all the tiny droplets of water. Nick opened his eyes when Ellis cleared his throat.

"Uh Nick... Sorry t' bother ya but... Kin I have some clothes now?" he asked sheepishly. Nick's eyes widened as for a moment he just stared at Ellis. Ellis began to fidget a little under the intense gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nick? You okay?"

Nick snapped out of his daze and smiled a little.

"There's some jeans and shirts and underwear and shit in that bag. Take what you want. I got a little of everything. I wasn't sure what you want or like." Nick said softly, still gazing at Ellis' beautiful body, lust evident in his eyes. It was a feeling he wasn't unfamiliar with. Ellis walked over to the bags and dug through, pulling out some clothes before he stepped back into the bathroom. He came back out, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and they hung low on his hips, revealing to Nick that the younger man wasn't wearing underwear. Nick biefly wondered if he preferred not to wear any... But his thoughts were quickly shut down as the over whelming need to scrub himself clean set in and he got up, grabbing clean clothes from the bag. He headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was more than glad to be out of those uncomfortable, dirty, blood soaked clothes and getting into a nice hot shower. It had been so damn long since he'd had one. He stepped into the spray and let the warmth soothe his tired muscles. He watched as the water running off his body changed from red and brown to clear while he cleaned himself, his skin feeling soft and clean once more. He scrubbed his hair, moaning softly at the feeling of being clean. It was refreshing. He'd never been so happy to shower in his life. It was soon after he finished washing his hair that the image of Ellis washing himself crept up into Nick's mind.

He bit his lower lip and squashed the image as quickly as possible and got out of the shower, towelling dry and putting on a t-shirt, plain navy blue, and a pair of black jeans. He looked himself over, not caring that his hair was damp and messily framing his face, sticking here and there. He straightened his shirt and picked some invisible lint from the jeans out of habit before he exited the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom. Ellis had been laying out on one of the beds watching wrestling of all things, grinning like a kid in a candy store when Nick entered. Ellis looked over at the older man and his eyes widened.

"Nick..." he said, almost enraptured by the other man's looked over at his young companion with a weak smile.

"Yeah...? What is it? These jeans make my ass look fat or somethin' kid?" Nick asked in a sarcastic sort of tone, completely unique to Nick and his general cynicism. Ellis shook his head emphatically.

"No I just... Never realized how..." Ellis trailed off as Nick walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. Ellis' tongue darted out and wet his lips. His eyes fell to half mast and darkened a little with the teenage sort of hunger. He smiled in that goofy way so unique to the young man. "How goddamn hot you are... You was always wearin' that fancy suit and had yer hair all slicked back but... Ya look so... Differn' like this..."

Nick blushed lightly and shook his head.

"You're funny overalls. Real funny." Nick replied, chuckling softly. Ellis shook his head as well, reaching up, pacing his hand on the back of Nick's neck, pulling him in, wanting to kiss him again, but Nick turned his head at the last second, Ellis' lips pressing to his cheek instead. Ellis pouted at this and Nick couldn't refrain from laughing a little.

"You look cute when you pout like that." Nick commented, his eyebrows quirked up and his lips curling into a playful smirk. Ellis folded his arms across his chest.

"I've been waitin' a while now Nick. When can I... Y'know... Touch you again... I really wanna..." Ellis complained. Nick grinned at this admittance, the words inflating his ego some.

"Sorry Ellis, but a couple weeks isn't long enough... Just a while longer... I promise... But I don't let just anyone into my life so easily..." Nick explained softly, a certain sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "I don't just trust people, and I've spent most of my life alone. Give it time..."

Ellis nodded, sighing a little.

"Okay Nick..." he responded, hanging his head some. Nick reached out, tilting his chin up with one finger so Ellis was looking him in the eyes. Nick smiled warmly, leaning in and kissing his lips softly, their noses touching and lips meeting in the most gentle and tender kiss Nick could ever remember being a part of... Ellis' eyes fluttered closed and he reached up, resting his hands on Nick's shoulders, indulging in the soft contact. After a minute that felt like so much longer, they broke apart and Ellis' cheeks were bright red. Nick caressed the younger man's cheek softly.

"Merry Christmas Ellis..." he said softly. Ellis smiled brightly and nodded.

"Merry Christmas Nick.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Somewhere Over the Rainbow :: Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

* * *

Nick sipped his martini, his suit jacket gently laid over a near by chair on the deck of the river boat. He watched the flickering gold of the sunset on the river, smiling to himself. He was cool, calm, and collected as usual. The gentle sound of the boat cutting through the water was soothing, as was the fact that he'd won every hand of Blackjack he'd played that evening. Luck was on his side... After six years of this, being out on the road, just enjoying the simple life of a traveling gambler and conman, he was beginning to think life just couldn't get better... NO crazy woman holding him down, he was free to do what, or whoever he wanted. The sun caught the pretty gold and gemstones in his priceless rings, and Nick couldn't help but smile down at them. This was the life... Peaceful... But dangerous... Rich and full of beautiful men and women. Drinks every night. It was perfect. He glanced down the deck a ways, seeing a young man leaned against the railing, swirling a martini of his own. He was tall, lithe, young... Very handsome. He had soft curly black hair and perfect olive skin. Dressed in a very nice black Armani suit, with a couple rings of his own. This young man looked like Nick's kinda guy. The young man felt Nick's eyes on him and looked down towards him, motioning for him to come down the deck and join him with the crooking of one of his thin and dainty fingers. Nick smiled charmingly as he approached the young man, picking up his suit jacket as he walked, slinging it casually over his shoulder. He set his jacked down on the near by table as the young man faced him with a little quirk of his brow.

"Hi there..." Nick greeted. "Ride the river boats often...?"

The young man looked up and smiled warmly, a sort of aloofness in his eyes.

"My father owns this boat..." he said with a soft laugh. Nick suppressed a grin. Rich, young, and naive more than likely... Even better than he'd thought. He subconsciously licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, though the behavior didn't go unnoticed. The young man smirked, he was a little intimidated by Nick, who's facial hair at the time was much less scruffy, a perfectly trimmed goatee. Nick's hair was perfect, slicked back, not a hair out of place. The young man was heavily attracted...

"I'm John..." he said, extending his hand. Nick took it, and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently, a coy little smile stretching over his lips briefly.

"I'm Nick. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Nick said in a husky, near whispering tone.

John broke into a bit of a grin, his teeth all perfect and his eyes bright.

"I assure you Nick... The pleasure is all mine..."

* * *

Nick watched as John stripped off his shirt in the privacy of his secluded room on the ship, his eyes sweeping over his sexy form. It was even more beautiful without clothes covering it. John's room was far nicer than Nick's, and Nick contemplated weaseling his way into staying here with the young man for the remainder of his ride down the banks of the river. Nick slowly began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never once leaving John. He was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when his eyes fell on something peculiar. A bandage on John's hip, with a dark purple bruise surrounding it. He was about to ask when John's lips were suddenly pressing to his own in a hard and hungry kiss. He grinned into the kiss, letting John's nimble fingers unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, exposing his chest, which John promptly began running his hands over. Nick was quick to explore the young man's body with his own hands, but as he slid his hands down the boys sides he frowned, feeling blood on his fingers. He looked down to see that the wound was open, bleeding, but the blood was thicker, sort of black... As if old and dead. NIck wrinkled his nose and broke away from John's lips, frowning down at the quickly worsening mess.

"Hey... You... You are really bleeding..." Nick said, pulling away from him. John shivered, having gone incredibly pale.

"I... It's just a bite... I'm sure I'm fine..." he stammered, reaching towards Nick, trying to grab onto him for support as his knees began to quake beneath him. Nick shook his head and looked to the door, ready to run for help, because the young man clearly needed some.

"No. You're... You're bleeding bad! You need help kid..." Nick protested. John looked up at him, fear in his eyes as his body began convulsing, blood spilling from his mouth. Nick covered his own mouth, quickly grabbing his suit jacket and slipping it back on, buttoning up his shirt. The smell of the blood was awful, like the smell of a corpse and Nick nearly threw up himself. He wanted to get out of there quickly, this was not only disgusting, but terrifying him. When John collapsed to the ground and became lifeless and dead, Nick stopped heading for the door to look at him. He frowned a little, cautiously approaching the body, as if afraid he'd get diseased if he got too close. He knelt down and watched the eyes of the young man roll back into his head, and his chest stopped heaving. Nick shakily reached out, checked his pulse, and confirmed he was dead. He hated the looks of this, blood everywhere on the floor, a naked dead body... He was about to get up and leave but curiosity got the better of him as his eyes fell on the bandage once more. He slowly, cautiously reached out and pulled back the bandage. He gagged at what he saw his body growing ice cold as he saw a green and purple puss filled bite mark. There was a chunk of flesh bitten out and the teeth marks...

Were human...

A scream broke the air followed by several more, coming from all over the boat and suddenly, Nick felt a tight grip come around his wrist and he looked down to see John's eyes were glowing yellow and he was alive again. His body was still a little warm but Nick knew him to be dead. As John made to bite his hand Nick jerked back. John grasped as if blind at Nick and then it occurred to him...

"A FUCKING ZOMBIE!? ARE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!?"

He wrenched away from John and quickly ran back away from the creature who stumbled to it's feet. Nick looked around frantically for something to protect himself as the creature ran at him. Nick yanked the fire extinguisher off the nearby wall and bashed the skull of the once young man, crushing it and sending him dead to the floor. Nick shuddered in relief as it became lifeless and he tossed the fire extinguisher aside.

Nick went and searched the room, praying there was a gun somewhere. Thankfully in the dresser drawer was a magnum pistol. He sighed in mild relief and loaded the gun, looking around for anything else that might be helpful but saw nothing. So he held his breath, ready to brave what must have been going on all over the ship judging by the sounds of screaming and chaos.

As Nick slowly opened the door he was greeted with the sight of people being torn apart by former lovers, friends, and even children. Some people had become zombies and some hadn't. It was insane, blood and bodies were spilling and piling up everywhere. Nick looked on briefly as a mother covered her child huddled in a corner as the father beat the zombies back with a baseball bat in effort to protect his family. Nick swallowed uneasily as he suddenly thought of his own kids... His two daughters, Hannah and Ester were in Savannah with their mother Sharon, his ex wife... Nick quickly began to fight his way through the zombies, desperate to get ashore now. He had his own family to think about and rescue. He got into the wheel room and shot the infected captain and got behind the wheel of the boat. He pushed the wheel hard, turning the bot so quickly it tipped a little to one side, a huge unified scream echoing all around the ship from confused passengers and irritated infected. The turn had worked, and the boat went ramming ashore. The force knocked Nick onto his back but he quickly got up, pure adrenaline pumping in his veins. He was on auto pilot. He cast aside his now empty pistol and grabbed a fire ax off the wall, ready to get the hell off this beached boat and get to his children... He had to get off this boat and get to his kids... He had to save them. They had to be okay. He had to find them...

He had to...

* * *

Exhaustion was aching in Nick's bones as the motorcycle he'd stolen finally ran out of gas after all the weaving through abandoned cars, four miles from where he knew his ex lived. She lived with her parents at their apartment building in Savannah near the Mall... The streets were abandoned and dark and he had to carefully chop his way through more wandering infected people. The only thing keeping him going was his children. He had to find his children... When the apartment came into view he ran like hell into the building, hacking through anything that dared get in his path on the way up the stairs. When he got to the door, he didn't think twice before slamming his shoulder into it, once, twice, and then finally a third time, breaking it down. He quickly moved a bookshelf in front of the broken door to barricade it. Out of the bedroom and through the living room, Sharon came flying, her dyed blonde hair matted with blood and a hunting rifle, likely her father's, in hand. She looked crazed and Nick was startled by her sudden presence. She was covered in scratches and bite marks, but clearly was unaffected by them. Merely scared out of her wits.

"Sharon don't shoot! It's me!" Nick shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, dropping the ax to the side. She shook uncontrollably, in disbelief that Nick was here in the apartment. He slowly approached her. "Just gimme the gun Sharon. It's okay. I'm here to help..." Nick soothed, reaching a hand out to her. She looked to the gun and then to him, slowly but surely she shakily extended the weapon to him, and he took it, gently setting the gun aside on the table.

"Where are Hannah and Ester?" he asked softly, reaching out to touch Sharon's shoulder. Sharon flinched away, and pointed towards the girls bedroom. Nick frowned a little, narrowing his eyes. He picked up the gun again, slinging it over his shoulder, the look in her eyes making him not want to leave it behind with her. He headed slowly towards the room, pushing the door open. He gasped at what he saw. There on the floor, blood on their mouths and fingers, were his daughters, each with a bullet hole in their precious little heads. It suddenly felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs as he knelt down and gently stroked their hair away from their peaceful little faces, their eyes having lost their shine, but were clearly yellow... Nick felt his shoulders begin to shake, rage welling up in the pit of his stomach. They'd been killed... Murdered... He couldn't bare to look at the sight for very long before he turned and left the room returning to the living room. Sharon looked at him, hurt and fear in her eyes. He looked at her in disgust, his whole body trembling with the pure hate that filled his blood stream. Sharon looked around frantically, not sure what to do or say. So she began to defend herself.

"They became monsters...! They tried to kill me..." she cried out, her voice cracking with terror. Nick set his jaw and shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You killed my children..." Nick ground out, tears slipping down over his cheeks, unable to block out the thought of Sharon shooting his precious little girls. Sharon shook her heademphatically, wringing her hands, sending little flecks of blood off of them.

"No! They were monsters! They were going to kill me! They were going to kill me Nick!" Sharon whimpered. Nick pulled the gun down from his shoulder and looked at Sharon, cold and hard, lifting the gun, slipping his finger over the trigger.

"Nick! Nick please!" she pleaded, backing away from him until she hit the bookcase, turning and looking at the only exit, and horrified that it was blocked. She looked back to him, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"They were children... My children... My daughters... My twins... And you killed them! What kind of mother are you!?" Nick demanded. Sharon shook his head frantically, getting down on her knees, sobbing, floding her hands and begging for mercy.

"No Nick... Please... please Nick... Please don't do this... Please don't do thi--"

The gunshot echoed in the dead silence of the apartment, and NIck slowly lowered the gun, dropping it out of his hands.

Sharon's body fell in a heap on the ground, dead, lifeless. Nick backed up against the opposite wall and slid slowly down it until he was sitting, his knees against his chest, holding his head in his hands as his body was wracked with sobs. He remembered his daughters, their smiling faces, their beautiful little laughs and how much they looked like him... How much he'd loved visiting them...

The memories came flooding back, all the time he could have been spending with them that he'd been out gambling... Wasted...

_"Daddy! Daddy can I go to Oz like Dorthy?" Hannah asked, her twin sister nodding in agreement._

_"Yeah Daddy! Can we go to Oz sometime!?" Ester inquired. Nick chuckled softly, pulling the two into his arms, kissing their foreheads._

_"Of course..." Nick said with a smile as he looked down at his precious little girls, their soft curls of dark auburn framing their round little faces._

_"Sing it with us Daddy!" Ester chirped. Hannah nodded._

_"Yeah Daddy! Sing the Rainbow song!Like the Ukulele man sings it!!" Hannah chimed in. Nick chuckled softly and nodded._

_"Okay... Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby. Oh somewhere, over the rainbow, blue birds fly, and the dreams that dream of, dreams really do come true, someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where trouble melt like lemon drops high above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me. Oh somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly, and the dream that dare to, oh why oh why can't I? I see tress of green, and red roses too, I'll watch them grow for, me and you and I think to myself... What a wonderful world..." _

_Nick watched his daughters eyes light up as he sang with them, and they pulled him up to stand, as they danced in the park, not even noticing that their mother was scowling from afar at the park, just enjoying their visit with their father, and the preciousness of the moment..._

Nick shook his head, the song running through his head as he stood up and walked to the bedroom, carefully wrapping both his daughters up in blankets and picking them up. He headed out of the apartment and to the nearby park that the girls played at, laying them down, he began to dig by hand into the earth. Tears streamed down his face as he shook with the force of his sobs, digging until his arms felt like lead. He carefully lowered his daughters down into the hole and pushed the dirt back over them. He grabbed some near by rocks and set them up to mark the grave. He leaned down and gently kissed the rocks.

_"Well I see skies of blue, and I see clouds of white, and the brightness of day, I like the dark and I, think to myself... What a wonderful world... The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people passing by. I see friends shaking hands saying, how do you do, they're really saying... I... I love you..."_

_Hannah and Ester smiled brightly and nodded._

_"I love you Daddy!" they chimed. Nick laughed a little. _

_"I love you too girls..."  
_

"Daddy loves you..." he said softly, tears falling on the dirt. After a few moments of lingering and saying his goodbyes he picked up the gun and headed back into the apartment building, getting some provisions and his ax, before heading out.

He had to survive now... He couldn't give up... And though the ache in his heart told him to give up, a feeling in his gut told him he couldn't... Not now... He had to live... He had to find something to live for...

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Mad World :: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mad World

* * *

Ellis smiled warmly as a regular customer of his entered the little auto repair shop. The woman was tall, thin, with bleached blonde hair and brown eyes. And as usual, she had her two daughters in tow with her.

"Hey Ellis!" she greeted warmly. "Is my Dad's car done yet? He sent me and the girls to pick it up."

Ellis stepped out from behind the counter and nodded.

"Sure is Sharon. I'll have Keith bring it around front just as soon as he finishes up the routine wax. He's just about done!" Ellis responded happily. He knelt down onto the level of the young girls, each with pretty curly auburn hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Hannah. Ester. You enjoyin' yer outtin'?" Ellis greeted. They each nodded.

"Yup!" Ester exclaimed. Hannah blushed a little and stepped forward, holding out a dandilion shyly for Ellis. Ellis grinned and looked down at the yellow flower.

"Awe. Didjya go an' pick that for me?" he asked with a little laugh. She nodded and Ellis reached out a greasey hand, careful not to touch the little girl and get her dirty as he did so.

"It's pretty. Thank you Hannah." Ellis said, watching as the shy little girl's face lit up like the fourth of July. Her more rambuncious twin was already running off to pester Dave who was working underneath a near by car. Ellis stood and carefully put the flower in the breast pocket of his jumpsuit. Sharon smiled softly and nodded to him.

"This little place is the best repair shop in all of Savannah." she commented. She looked over at Ester who Dave had come out from under the car to speak with, a genuine warm smile on his face as she pet his fluffy brown beard in fascination.

Ellis chuckled softly.

"Thank ya kindly ma'am. We love havin' ya."

Keith came around from the back, his cap on backwards as usual, some of his messy blonde hair sticking out of the adjustment strap hole as, the rest framing his scruffy face. He smiled warmly at Sharon and Hannah just as Ellis had, cleaning up his hands with a red rag.

"Hey there Sharon. Your dad's car is just about ready to Go. Just need ya to fill out that there paper work and I'll bring it 'round front." Keith said with a smile, pointing to the papers Ellis pulled out from behind the counter. Sharon nodded.

"All right." she said, going over and signing the papers and then handing over her fathers credit card. Ellis quickly swiped the card and completed the transaction before Keith headed back to get the car. Sharon took Hannah by the hand and looked over to Ester to see her still giggling with Dave who was glad to humor her.

"He's so good with the girls..." she said softly, looking at him with a whimsical smile. Ellis nodded.

"Yes ma'am... He really does love 'em... You all would make quite the cute little family..." Ellis said. Sharon blushed and laughed a little, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"It's only a matter of time." she replied. Ellis nodded.

"I best be gettin' an invite." he said teasingly. Sharon chuckled softly and nodded. The sound of a horn being honked caught their attention and they turned to see Keith in front of the garage, stepping out of the car with a grin.

"She's all yers!" he called. Sharon looked over at Ester.

"Ester! Time to go sweetie!!" she beckoned, waving her daughter over. Dave smiled at Sharon and waved a little himself. Sharon blushed and took Ester's hand as well when her daughter came into reach.

"Bye Ellis." Hannah said softly as her mother lead them to the car. Keith jogged over to Ellis, the sunset coming through the garage door making his hair look a pretty golden color and his green eyes sparkle.

"Quittin' time in five... Wanna go down to the bar and grab a few before headin' home?" Keith asked. Ellis watched as Sharon loaded her daughters into the car, the two little seven year olds both laughing happily. Ellis nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds great." he said, leaning in and pecking Keith's cheek. "Dave closin' up shop tonight?"

Keith nodded.

"Yup. Since it's after all... Our seven year anniversary tomorrow." Keith teased. Ellis rolled his eyes.

"And you say I'm the sensitive one." he teased, punching Keith playfully in the arm. Keith grinned.

"Nah. I'm just lookin' forward to the sex really."

Ellis flushed.

"Yer a pig."

Keith nodded.

"Yes. But I'm yer pig."  


* * *

"Man gimme another beer Keith!" Ellis ordered with a laugh and a grin, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders, a goofy sort of expression over taking his face. Keith chuckled and looked to his friend, watching the young man tilt his head back and polish off his sixth mug of beer. Keith was much calmer when he got drunk than Ellis, but the two of them leveled one another out quite well. It was peaceful moments like this, sitting in a booth in the back of the town bar that just felt like home to Ellis. Keith shook his head.

"Naw El. I think ya'll need to slow down on that drinkin' er' ya'll be so drunk I'll have ta take advantage..." Keith slurred, smiling at Ellis lazily. Ellis blushed a little.

"What if I wantchya to take advantage....?" Ellis offered, leaning in close, about to kiss Keith when the man pulled his head away. Ellis pouted a little.

"Awe c'mon now..." Ellis protested. Keith shook his head, grinning and pointing towards the bathrooms.

"In there." he said in a husky whisper. Ellis beamed, obviously excited and headed off into the bathroom. Keith waited a bit before following after him, going into the bathroom. Ellis yanked Keith into a stall before the other man even had a chance to look for him. Keith found himself pressed against the stall door, Ellis' hungry lips on his own in a heartbeat. He smiled against Ellis' eager mouth, his chin length, dirty blonde hair fell around his face as Ellis took his hat from him and tossed it aside, running his fingers through the soft tresses. Keith melted into Ellis' familiar warmth. No one knew him as well as Ellis did and Ellis felt the same about Keith. They'd spent every moment they could together since childhood. Their mother's had been friends in high school, and so they were too...

It was perfection when they were together. Keith unzipped Ellis' jumpsuit, slipping it off his shoulders, letting it hand around his waist so he could rub his hands against Ellis' chest lovingly, wanting to be closer. His drunken hands were clumsy but fervent and caring none the less. Ellis ran his hands up and down Keith's sides, pressing their pelvises together and rubbing against him hungrily. Keith groaned into his mouth and gripped Ellis' shoulders tightly, his strong hands clinging to him tightly. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and someone stumbled in, and Ellis broke away from Keith. He frowned at the grunting noises he heard from the man outside the stall. Keith furrowed his brows and pushed Ellis back a bit. Ellis reached down and tied the sleeves of his jumpsuit to hold it up around his waist as he Keith pushed open the stall door. The echoing splat of vomit hitting the floor startled both young men. They looked on as this gooey, dead looking bloody substance spilled from the mouth of a very pale looking man.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Ellis asked. The guy collapsed seconds later and shuddered violently before he became very still. Ellis ran to the door.

"Hey we need some help in--" he stopped mid sentance as he opened the door, looking to see all but the bar tender had collapsed just as the man in the bathroom had, the disgusting blood everywhere.

"What the hell is this shit.....?" Ellis asked, fear overtaking his face. There was a long quiet moment before the tender turned and picked up the phone, calling 9-1-1. Keith screamed rather suddenly and Ellis turned to see the man had come back to life and had sunk his teeth into Keith's forearm.

"AH! GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!!!" Ellis ran at the man and yanked him back, before bashing his skull against the sink, killing him instantly. Again. Keith groaned loudly and shuddered in pain, looking down at his arm which was now gushing profusely. Ellis looked around frantically before pulling paper towels off the roll and carefully packing them in the wound and then he tore a piece of the dead man's shirt off and used it to bandage Keith up. There was suddenly a loud commotion and the sound of screaming from the bar. Ellis looked back and slowly stood, pushing the door open to see all the formerly dead patrons rushing the bartender, tearing him to shreads. Ellis pulled the door shut.

"Oh shit. Ooooh shit.. Oh shit oh shit oh shit...!" Ellis said in a worried tone. Keith looked up at him with wide and fearful eyes.

"There are fuckin' zombies out there man!" Ellis hissed. "Zombies!!"

Keith bit his lower lip nervously before looking to the window.

"We can climb out that. Run to the shop. Dave'll know what to do..." he rasped, holding onto his injured arm, growing incredibly pale when he heard what Ellis had to say. Ellis nodded and walked over to the window, pushing it open and clambering out before reaching his hand out to help Keith through it. Keith struggled out and then, with Ellis' fingers laced with that of his un injured arm's hand, they ran to the shop as quickly as they could.  


* * *

Ellis unlocked the door, quickly getting inside the shop, Keith's breathing was labored and he was getting pale, it made Ellis worry.

"Ellis... Ellis I don't think I can go on man... I need t'... Rest..." Keith panted. Ellis sighed and helped Keith to sit down, gently brushing his fingers over his cheek.

"All right. Rest here. Ima go find Dave... He can't of left yet..." Ellis said softly, before heading into the work area of the garage. Sure enough, Dave was there, loading his shot gun.

"Dave man. What's goin' on...?" Ellis asked warily. Dave looked up at Ellis.

"Haven't you noticed? There's some kinda disease spreadin' through the air. Maybe we didn't get affected. We must be immune 'er somethin'... Don't mean we can't get it... I'm gonna go get Sharon and the kids. Or die tryin'. The government's gonna git involved here soon. An' Lord knows that ain't gonna help nothin'. I'm gittin' them out an' anyone else I kin find an' headin' south. You should do th' same... An'.... Wait a minute... Where's Keith?"

Dave frowned deeply, praying their friend hadn't been infected. Ellis sighed.

"He's restin' in the breakroom... He uh... He's fine." Ellis said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "We're gonna wait fer rescue I think... Cause he's hurt real bad an'... An' I don't think he can take no more runnin'..."

Dave narrowed his eyes.

"All right Ellis... you know where the guns are. An' there's an emergency health kit under the sink in the break room... Just... be careful..." Dave said quietly. Ellis nodded and let the older man hug him, before he watched him head out through the side door. Ellis set to barricading all the doors, grabbing everything he could to help protect them. The two pistols in the managers office and under the register. The health kit, and a fire ax. He headed into the break room once more and smiled sadly at his weak friend.

"I gotchya some real first aid now Keith. Lessee that bite..." Ellis said, going over and setting the large kit on the table. Keith lifted his arm and set it on the table, letting Ellis remove the shirt strip and the soaked paper towel. The wound looked like it was rotting and smelled like it too. Ellis tried not to make a face but Keith went positively green. Ellis pulled out the alcohol from the kit.

"This is really gonna sting... But I gotta clean that up..." Ellis explained softly as he unscrewed the cap. Keith looked away, holding out his arm and closing his eyes tight.

"Jus' do it man..." he wheezed. Ellis poured the liquid over the wound, ripping a healthy groan from Keith's clenched jaw. Ellis quickly packed the wound with gauze and wrapped it up.

"There. That should heal it up much better." Ellis said weakly, closing the kit and setting it aside. Keith looked at Ellis, shaking his head.

"I ain't gonna make it Ellis... I just ain't..." he said softly. Ellis shook his head.

"Oh hogwash... You'll make it." he scolded lightly, kissing his cheek, though his nervous expression told Keith that he wasn't as confident as he wished he could be.

* * *

The two days that pased went by achingly slow. It was nearly four in the afternoon when Ellis heard something he'd never thought he'd be so relieve to hear. Helicopters. Loudspeaker announcements high above him about Evacuation... Good news... Ellis headed back into the break room from the garage and went to Keith's side. Keith had grown more and more irritable, his skine getting paler and greasy, as if he was starting to go bad like a vegetable left in the sun. He was shaky, his eyes sunken in and dark red rings were growing around them. Their green color was slowly fading away. He looked like he was near death. Ellis however, refused to accept that.

"Keith. They're gonna rescue us. We're gonna gitchyou outta here... An' to a hospital..." Ellis said, a smile coming to his face, tears welling in his eyes. "We're gonna make it out Keith."

Keith shook his head.

"Ellis... I'm... I'm not so sure... I think... I'm gonna be like them... You seen the movies... You get bit you turn into a zombie..." he rasped weakly, his lips cracked and chapped. Ellis shook his head.

"This ain't a movie Keith. C'mon. We're gonna gitchyou some help." Ellis urged, placing a pistol in his hand, helping him to his feet.

"C'mon Keith. We gotta git to the roof of that big ol' hotel near by. One of the choppers'll git us there." he said, taking Keith's free hand and guiding him outside. There were infected scattered everywhere, and Ellis helped Keith weave through and avoid as many as possible, shooting others, trying to conserve what little bullets they had. Keith was unable to help but stumble, his legs aching and his body feeling so cold.

"Ellis... Ellis I'm... I'm not feelin' too hot..." Keith protested, but Ellis was determined. He wouldn't hear it... Not now... He ran passed a nearby park, glancing at what looked like a grave in the dirt there, with rocks marking the headstone. He could only hope he was wrong in thinking so. The thought was despairing. Ellis was trying to keep his spirits up, but a hard frown was set on his features. He knew that their situation was dire. They only had a little time... They had to get there and fast. Keith could hardly get his legs to work the way he wanted and was holding Ellis back. He knew it.

Blood was beginning to rise in his throat but he kept swallowing it down. He knew he was turning... He knew it and it broke his heart. He couldn't help but collapse to his knees.

"Ellis... Ellis... Stop..." he choked, blood finally sputtering from his lips as he coughed. It was sticky and blackening. He hated the thought of this...

"Ellis ya have to shoot me... Now... lemme die with some humanity..." Keith pleaded. Ellis stopped and dropped to his knees in front of Keith.

"No! No Keith you're gonna be fine. C'mon git up!" Ellis urged. Keith shook his head.

"No! Ellis listen to me! Ya know I'm right... Please Ellis... You gotta... If you love me at all ya'll best kill me..." Keith ordered firmly. Ellis fought tears as he stood, looking down at the gun and then looking to Keith, he pointed it shakily at his best friend... His lover... His everything.... He closed his eyes tight, memories of their life together flooding his mind... He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger...

"I can't Keith... I can't kill you..." Ellis sobbed, breaking down into tears. Keith picked up his own gun, looking at Ellis.

"Well then I gotta..." he replied. "I love you."

"Keith no!"

Keith put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger as Ellis reached for him, his blood spattering onto Ellis shirt and jumpsuit, and his body falling limply to the side. Ellis stood there, stunned for a moment. He couldn't help it. He was in shock. He didn't know what to do... When he saw two people jogging towards him he was pulled from his daze. A young black woman, and an older black gentleman.

"Come on you! If you're not infected you better hurry up and get to the Evac station!" the woman directed. Ellis was pulled from his daze and he nodded, running with them. Not far up the way, they caught up to a man in a suit who began to run with them to the to the hotel. They were all determined to survive....

They had a common goal...

And Ellis had to let the memory of Keith go... For his own sake... And as he ran, he convinced himself that everything was gonna be okay. And he was able to put a smile on...

He was going to survive... He just had to...

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. The End

Chapter 5

::

Nick looked over at Ellis, a soft sort of smile on his face as he watched the young man relax in bed. It looked as if he might fall asleep again. But they'd been mostly sleeping for three days now and Nick was getting tired of living in a hotel... It was cramped and boring... He was always addicted to the rush and excitement of the world around him. His hard exterior, dry humor, and dead cynicism were his protection from the things he hated that came with all that excitement... Like love...

Love wasn't something Nick dealt well with... In fact, he hated love. The very thought of it sickened him... Because love was something he'd given... But never received. From anyone...

Ellis looked over at Nick, raising a brow.

"Whatchyoo starin' at Nick?" he asked with a little laugh. Nick shook his head and laid his head down on the pillows once more, closing his eyes.

"Nothin' Ellis..." he said softly. Ellis reached down and gently ran his fingers through Nick's hair.

"You look all... Deep. Like yer thinkin' er somethin'..." Ellis commented, his head tilting to the side a bit. Nick looked up at Ellis and opened his mouth to say something. Then stopped for a moment, closing it once more. Ellis looked down at him curiously, and Nick sat up against the head board.

"Who was Keith...?" Nick asked. Ellis smiled sadly.

"Keith was everything man... He was my buddy... My partner in crime... My first kiss. My first love... We grew up together an' did everythin' together. Nothin' in the world could sep'rate us. We was like two peas in a pod..." Ellis said with a little laugh. Nick swallowed uneasily.

"What happened to him...?" Nick asked slowly. Ellis' eyes got glassy, tears forming and catching in his eyelashes.

"He uh... Got bit... Turned real slow like... I... I tired to tell him that he was gonna be okay an'... And he just shook his head an' told me to shoot him... But I couldn't... I couldn't do it... So he shot himself... He didn't wanna be a monster..." Ellis' shoulders shook a little with the confession, and his bright eyes were filled with tears, and darkened with sadness. He could hardly hold back his sobs. Nick wrapped Ellis up in his arms and let him break down and cry... It was hard to grieve when fighting for your life... And grief was finally catching up with both of them.

Ellis sniffled and soon calmed down enough to speak again.

"How 'bout you Nick... Where was you when the infection hit...?" he asked. Nick closed his eyes tightly, the question hitting him hard.

"Just north of Savannah... I was.. Riding the river boats..." he said softly. "See... I did live in New Jersey.... And after my ex wife and I split she headed back to Savannah to live with her parents... She took my two daughters with her... So when the infection hit I... I was close and I ran head on into it lookin' for 'em...."

Ellis stiffened a little.

"We... They... Nick I..." he wasn't sure what to say, and at a loss for words. Nick shook his head and gently rubbed Ellis' back.

"Her name was Sharon... Me ex wife... She had been immune... But Hannah and Ester... They... They weren't..." Nick said softly. "When the infection hit I got to them as soon as I could but... They were..."

Nick swallowed hard.

"They were twins... You know... Both of them were Seven years old... I..." Nick closed his eyes tightly. "I wanted so badly for them to be alive... And well... But Sharon couldn't stand what they'd become and she..."

Ellis sat up on his knees and quickly pulled Nick close, holding him against his chest, letting Nick let go of his own sorrows. His own pain... Nick gently gripped the back of Ellis' shirt and let some tears slip out but only a few. He wasn't a man who cried often... And now he definitely wasn't going to. It was then that something in the back of Ellis'mind clicked. He felt tears come to his eyes once more.

"Twins...?" Ellis asked. "Hannah and Ester...? Oh Nick..."

Ellis broke down and began sobbing. Nick frowned deeply. Something wasn't right. He lifted Ellis' chin to look at him.

"Ellis... What? What is it...?" he asked weakly. Ellis shook his head and got up, going over to his still dirty and discarded jumpsuit, unfolding the top part and pulling out a crushed up dandelion, dead, but still mostly in tact. He stood slowly and looked over at Nick, the image Hannah and Ester that day the infection hit was so vivid in his mind. And they looked so much like their father.

"You know... I had... I had this friend named Dave too... Worked at the shop with me an' Keith... Fixin' cars with us. He was older guy. Round thirty nine 'er so... An' was engaged to this real sweet gal... Her name was Sharon and she had two daughters named Hannah and Ester... They always came to the shop... Sometimes to get things fix, sometimes to visit Dave... I... I knew 'em pretty well... Hannah was so shy an' Ester was all rambunctious. Ester wanted to fix cars too..." Ellis choked out between sobs. The color drained from Nick's face as he looked at Ellis in shock. Ellis walked back over to the bed and set the little flower on the bed.

"Hannah gave me that flower the day the infection hit... An' that was the last time I saw 'em... Dave went to rescue but..."

Ellis shook his head.

"They looked just like you Nick... with that same pretty auburn hair and those bright eyes... I... I was gonna be Uncle Ellis..." he sniffled.

Nick pulled Ellis back into his arms.

"Hey... Shh..." he soothed softly. Ellis clung to Nick.

"What happened to 'em Nick....?" Ellis asked weakly, holding on to the other man for dear life. There was a long drawn out pause between them before Nick spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She killed them before they killed her... And... And that's what happened..." Nick said softly. Ellis gasped back a wail of sorrow and held tight to Nick.

"Well what happened to Sharon...?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Nick tensed, remembering what he'd done to the woman... He was still angry... Still hated her... She'd killed his children... And he would never regret ending her life.

"She's dead now..." he said flatly. Ellis nodded.

"Good... Serves her right..." Ellis rasped, letting Nick hold onto him. It struck Nick as interesting, that he and Ellis had common ties through his children... Like they were destined to meet one another some day... It was sort of comforting... In it's own odd way... Nick kissed Ellis' cheek.

"I loved my girls very much... And... And I'm glad you knew them too Ellis..." he said softly, gently pulling Ellis into his lap. Ellis smiled at him.

"You're a good man Nick... I don' believe that you coulda abandoned them like Sharon said..." Ellis commented. Nick shook his head.

"No Ellis... I... I did leave... But I never abandoned them. I was there for every birthday, holiday, and vacation. I visited them as much as I could... but I did travel a lot... Came with the life style..." he admitted softly. Ellis leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Well, you got me with ya now... I don't care what kinda life style you live... I wanna be by your side... Ya'll saved my life on more than one occasion. I done been through hell with you... An' I ain't got no one else in the world... Just you..." Ellis smiled a little as Nick reached up and brushed his fingers through his soft brown hair. He leaned into the touch, and then let Nick pull him into a kiss. Ellis moaned softly as Nick's tongue slipped into his mouth, that familiar taste of the other man making him weak in the knees. He moved so he was straddling Nick, and Nick eased down onto his back, holding Ellis' face as they kissed passionately. Nick was doing his best to show his feelings through his actions, and Ellis read them loud and clear. He knew Nick felt the same...

Nick slid his hands up under Ellis' shirt, touching the soft skin everywhere he could reach, grinding his pelvis against Ellis' firm and supple ass. It felt wonderful to let go. To be near some one. He let himself be stripped, and watched with hungry eyes as Ellis shed his own clothes. He'd never seen this much of the other man and as he lay there looking at Ellis who was on his knees between his parted legs, he couldn't have been more attracted to anyone on the planet as he was to this man in front of him... Much as Ellis acted like a child... In a moment like this, where Ellis commanded his attention and with skill and a level of grace Nick hadn't thought possible, Ellis was touching him... He knew Ellis was just as man as he. With a level of maturity he'd not seen from him before. Ellis' lips were kissing his bared skin, finding his sensitive nipples, and teasing them just as if Ellis had known his body for years.

Ellis' hands slowly caressed Nick's thighs, surprised to find out just how soft they were. Ellis found himself fascinated with Nick's sensitivity... With how different he looked and sounded when he was in pleasure. His snappy tone dissolving into something more gentle, like the purr of a cat. Ellis would grin when Nick gasped or moaned, and Ellis was only beginning. His mouth continued to lave affection on Nick's nipples and then he moved lower, his tongue teasing the velvety skin of his manhood. Nick gave a subtle groan, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. That was a sensation he'd missed greatly.

He was able to let go. Ellis' lips thoroughly slicked and pleasured him. He sat up enough to look down at the younger man, moaning when he saw Ellis' stroking himself. He licked his lips and tapped Ellis' shoulder. Ellis let Nick's member slide from his lips and smiled warmly, his strokes ceasing. Nick swallowed a little uneasily before he grabbed a box from the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a condom and pressed it into Ellis' hand. Ellis' cheeks flushed heavily as he looked at the object then back to Nick. A few moments of understanding passing in the silence between them. He licked his lower lip nervously, before he opened the package and slid on the protective latex. He looked at Nick who smiled a genuine and encouraging smile, opening his legs invitingly for the young man, who slid between them once more.

Nick groaned in discomfort at the slickness help aid the penetration. But only just so. Ellis's chest was pressed to his own, his hands moving to wrap around Nick, and Nick likewise, wrapped his arms around Ellis. He found himself gasping and groaning rather easily as Ellis moved his hips, a slow and sensual rhythm sending shivers through both of their bodies. Their mouths connected sloppily in a kiss, tongues colliding and teeth clicking together from the sort of careless and overly needy sensations filling them both. Sweat made them slick, the friction becoming slippery and more pleasurable for Nick's member trapped between their torsos. He moved his body to meet Ellis' own, the world melting away, leaving nothing but the two of them.

The moments of delectation passed achingly slow and orgasm seemed to come all too soon for each man. It was carnal perfection. And within each other's arms they collapsed into sleep, to dream of a better future...


End file.
